


close your eyes, my darling (patbri)

by unleashthefuckingbats



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: also how i project, some more soft stuff!, this is how i cope with stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleashthefuckingbats/pseuds/unleashthefuckingbats
Summary: pat had been having trouble sleeping. he didn't have time to see a doctor, he had tried every sleep exercise on the internet, he had taken every over the counter sleeping pill he could. then he found what he was missing, all the work stress, every fear, and the lifelong sadness seemed to melt away, and he could finally drift...
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill
Kudos: 25





	close your eyes, my darling (patbri)

pat had been having trouble sleeping recently. he didn't have the time to see a doctor, he had tried every sleep exercise and tip that google could pull up, and he had taken every over the counter sleep medication on the market. but he just could not drift off to sleep at a decent time or stay asleep after fighting to get to bed. the purple circles under his eyes were growing with every day, and his coworkers were starting to notice.

pat had been seeing brian for 8 months now. it started with drinks after work, then turned into dinners and movies, and then bigger dates like amusement parks and clubbing (although clubs weren't really his scene, he loved to watch brian dance covered in glitter, gracefully moving even after a few drinks and in heels, and after pat could a few drinks in himself, he would leave his spot at the side of the floor and go move in time with brian, although not nearly as gracefully. they were sweaty, sharing glitter, and smelled of fruity alcoholic drinks, but it was beautiful, it was kind, it was love, and they both knew it, and it would be right after a night at a club that bri would say i love you for the first time.). they had spent plenty of nights together, but brian had been out of town since the start of pat's sleep problem. pat was fed up with the tossing and turning, and so sick of the empty bed.

but today was the day brian made his grand return, and pat was more than happy to pick his loverboy up from the airport. pacing the tiled floors, waiting for the flight to land, patrick had never been more awake, never been more ready for anything. the intercom announced the plane brian was on was landing on the runway and his heart began to go faster. he felt like he did the day he met brian, the butterflies, the sweating, the heart beating so hard out of his chest he was afraid everyone around him could hear it. there was no way he would be able to sleep tonight, after all the commotion in his chest and head right now. there was no way he would be able to wind down.

and then there he was, his long haired, bright eyed boy, in pat's hoodie and a pair of sweatpants that could've swallowed him whole they were so big, his hair sprawled across his face and glasses pushed up on his nose, his smile as wide as he could make it. brian was physically running into pat's arms, dropping his carry on bags as soon as he was close enough to his boyfriend, kissing him sweetly on the nose and taking a moment to melt into patrick. the four weeks out of town had been much too long, much too hard, and facetiming wasn't nearly as nice as the warmth of the person he cared about most. bri pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes, whispering a "hello, my angel".

they went to dinner at taco bell, splitting a baja blast slushie like it was a milkshake in an old timey diner, and headed back to pat's place for the night, giggling through the subway ride, sitting as close as they could, hiding their clasped hands behind brian's bag. they got to the apartment, and hopped in the shower, helping each other was their hair, kissing against the tiled wall, singing along to the silly early 2000s song in the shower playlist bri made for them, because, of course he would do something like that, sharing a huge fluffy towel, sitting curled up by the heater in the bathroom. 

then it was time to lay down. although he was personally exhausted from the trip, it didn't take long for bri to notice patrick's tossing and turning, and he had obviously noticed the dark circles upon arrival. "hey, let's try something, okay?" he whispered in the dark, wrapping his arms closer around the taller boy.

"you really don't need to, i'll be alright, i'll make it through the night-" pat started, as he often did. brian wasn't having it tonight.

"please. please, let me help you." he squeezed his hand. pat just sighed in reply. brian took this as a go and began with his plan.

"close your eyes, my darling." he began to sing, one of the soft songs he'd written about pat months ago when he couldn't sleep, petting his hair softly, tucking stray hairs behind his ear. pat's eyes fluttered shut, his jaw relaxed, listening and losing his thoughts to the sound of his favorite voice in the whole world. brian could physically feel his boyfriend drift off to sleep in his arms before he kissed his cheek and closed his own eyes. it was time to rest.


End file.
